Keep Running!
by chrisie101
Summary: 17 year old Rhona is lamia but stoped aging at five, Rhona's family has been struck and isn't Hunter dead. this is my first FF plz read and review.


I do not own night world l. does.

Chapter1

I woke up to the sound of screaming, it was a women voice. I didn't recognise it I sat up on my bed trying to figure out who it was and if I really wanted to know what was going on downstairs it definitely wasn't me it couldn't have been daddy and obviously wasn't either of the twins six-teen year old Robert and Rosalie I could hear them arguing in the next room but they stopped when they heard the screaming there was only two people it could be I jumped out of bed (being a five year old was hard but it wasn't as bad when you're a vampire) I didn't bother with slippers mummy always said put on shoes in the house (the floors were made out of wood) I ran through my bed room door at vampire speed slamming strait in to Rosalie ,being the heartless cow she is she left me to get up on my own.

I got down stairs just behind Rosalie Robert leading. we stopped running a soon as we entered the kitchen were mummy was sitting on the floor cradling Robin in her arms .Robin and mummy weren't really related to us mummy was daddy's soulmate she was human I was a one and a half when he married her and so was Robin so he's always called my dad daddy the same as I call his mum mummy.

There was blood all over the pale blue tilled floor with mummy right in the middle there was a man I didn't recognise standing beside mummy he was tall and was wearing a long brown trench coat and hair as red as blood and eyes that were a golden yellow .

He was holding a knife in his hand he was moving fast he was going to kill mummy my real mummy was gone I didn't want her gone to I was to slow my let out another ear splitting scream and then was lying over Robins dead body,there was even more blood on the floor ,mummy's once soft brown hair was mated with blood strewn across the kitchen floor.

I didn't know what to do I just stood there behind my older siblings. The man looked over at us as if he'd only just noticed us he got out a wooden knife whilst the three of us just stood and like animals at a farm about to be slaughtered Robert wasn't watching he was staring open mouthed at mummy almost crying ,he had always loved mummy and Robin so I guess he made an easy target the evil man had already leaped across the room and was less than a meter away from Robert the man could move fast he had already stabbed the wooden knife into Roberts gut .

Robert was screaming to Rosalie and me to run don't look back keep running and don't stop just keep running I didn't want to leave Robert alone with this evil man and no matter how heartless Rosalie was or how much she hated Robert she didn't seem to want to leave. Robert was still screaming at us to run but we weren't listening and he wasn't dying fast enough for the evil man so he stabbed him again, and now he was dying.

Rosalie grabbed my arm and no matter how much I wanted to stay she wouldn't let me so she let go and then we ran even faster but we weren't fast enough to both get away he caught up with us with no trouble, I was faster than Rosalie he grabbed her from behind and she tried to fight him back but she wasn't strong and he was too strong he stabbed her right in the heart and she screamed louder than both of mummy's screams put together she gave me the same instructions Robert gave us but this time I did listen I knew how it was going to end for her and that I couldn't save her so I kept running and running leaving our beautiful big house behind with four dead bodies of my loved ones I couldn't help but cry, I was never going to see them again, never going to see the beautiful golden colour of Rosalie and Roberts hair ,there was going to be no more mummy once again. I was never going to hear the twins argue again there would be no more family holidays nothing we had nothing left.

I was faster than the evil man I didn't see him after then he didn't even bother following me.

I was heading for the police station I knew they couldn't help me but daddy worked I had to slow down though because it wasn't that late at night and there were alt of humans around and I was running at vampire speed every time I heard someone walking behind me I peered behind me to make sure it wasn't him.

Why hadn't he followed me? Who was he? What did he want? When was he coming for me and daddy ?


End file.
